Better Than Revenge
by GreenChinaTea
Summary: Modern day, no shadowhunters, high school. Jace broke Clary's heart before she moved but now she's back and wants revenge. She's got a new look and a new heart. But what happens when Jace gets feelings for Clary?
1. Plan Revenge

**First story. Had this on my mind and though I'd give it a go. Please review, if there's anything you don't like please comment. **

* * *

Clary's Pov

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. 6:30am. Great, first day back at school. Time to put my plan into action. When I left here two years ago, I left with a broken heart and now Jace Wayland would regret what he did to me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_I was reading the Hunger Games. Katniss had just yelled out "Peeta from the tree. Then I noticed Jace walking up to me. He was the most popular guy in the school. And I can see why. He had golden hair that framed his face perfectly, golden eyes that you couldn't take your eyes off and a perfect face._

_"Hey Clarissa." he said smirking. Oh my God. He's talking to me!_

_"Um, hi Jace."_

_"So I was wondering if you'd like to go to the cinema with me tonight." he said, while rubbing his neck nervously. He was asking me on a date. I had had a crush on him since I had first laid eyes on him. I didn't think he'd ever noticed me before. Then I realised I still hadn't replied._

_"Uh.. sure." I said._

_"Great, I'll see you there at 8." he said winking then turning and walking away. At the time I had thought it would be the greatest night of my life, little did I realise it would be the worst._

_I got there 10 minutes earlier because I always liked to be punctual. When I walked in I saw Jace and Kaelie making out._

_"This is gonna be so much fun. Especially when you humiliate her on camera." He didn't actually like me that way then._

_"I know I can't wait, it'll be the event of the year." he said laughing. I couldn't hear anymore. I walked away and started running home. That night I found out we were moving to Los Angles. He broke my heart that night and it still hasn't fully healed. No one has even gotten close to me since then._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

We had moved back over the summer holidays. I walked over to my closet and got black, ripped jeans, a fitted, grey top, combat boots, black fingerless gloves and my favourite black leather jacket. Then I went over to my vanity and did my makeup. Smoky eyes and red lipstick. Then I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

I decided to skip breakfast and went to get on my motorcycle. It was a Harley Davidson Enterprise. It was my baby and one of my prized possessions.

As I pulled into the car park everyone starred at me while I parked. Then I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair to loosen it up. I had everyone's attention. Perfect. I slowly walked up to the front doors with the walk I had mastered. When I saw all the boys staring at me, including Jace, I smirked.

I walked up to the office, with everyone parting for me to walk down the hall.

"I'm new here my names Clary Fray." I said.

The secretary looked up then said "Okay, here is your timetable, do you need someone to show you round?"

"Yes please, could Simon Lewis show me round, I know him?"

"Of course, just wait in those chairs and he'll be here soon." I sat down for around 5 minutes when I saw Simon walking towards me.

"Simon!" I cried jumping up and hugging him. He gave me an awkward hug back.

When I released he said "You look familiar to me but I can't place the name."

"Would it help if I told you my name used to be Clarissa?"

"OMG! I remember you now! How are you bestie? Wait what do you mean 'used to'?"

"I'm great Simon and well I changed my name to Clary coz it's got a nicer ring to it, don't you think?"

"Okay, well we better get going, the gang and I've missed you, we've got loads to catch up on." He said while we walked down the hallway, everyone was still staring at me. "So what number's your locker?"

"512." I said.

"Okay this way. What is your timetable?"

"English - Ms Herondale  
Gym - Mr Starkweather  
Art - Ms Dorthea  
Science - Mr Morgenstern  
Lunch  
Music - Ms Carstairs  
Self Defence - Mr Starkweather  
Why is there a self defence class?"

"Something new the teachers thought they'd try this year."

We arrived and I opened my locker and threw my books in. When I shut it Jace Wayland was leaning against the locker besides mine.

"Hey, I'm Jace Wayland." He said smirking. "I see you're new here. Ditch the nerd and I can show you around." He has way too much confidence. Time to knock him down a notch.

I put on my best smile and said "Hi Jace, I'm Clary and I have to say, you have to be one of the most, what's the word?" I started pretending to come up with something. "Obnoxious assholes I've ever had the displeasure to meet." By this time everyone was listening to our conversation.

He looked startled but only for a second before his facade was back. "I'm sure I heard you wrong." He said smirking.

"What did you hear?"

"If I recall, I think you called me an obnoxious asshole."

"Oh right, well you heard me clearly, no need to get you ears checked anymore. Come on Simon." I walked up to Simon who has a startled expression on his face. Then dragged him along, with everyone making a path for us.


	2. Humiliation

**Thank you for the reviews :) I didn't think it was all that good tbh. I tried to make it longer. The song is Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. **

* * *

Clary's Pov

I got to English with Simon just as the bell went.

"Who are you and why are you late?" The teacher demanded , Ms Herondale I think her name was. She looked kinda strict.

"My name is Clary Fray, I'm new. This is Simon Lewis. And we weren't late, we stepped in the classroom as the bell went" I said.

"That's late in my books you have a detention. Seating plan is on my desk. Go sit quickly." She said while giving us detention slips. Great. My mom and Luke will kill me.

I got put next to Isabelle Lightwood. I remember her. She's Jace Wayland's adoptive sister. I walk over to my seat and Ms Herondale starts the lesson. I tune her out and start thinking about Jace. He lured me right into a trap without even caring. And I fell for it. How could I be so naive and stupid? Oh well, that was Clarissa and she left long ago.

Suddenly, Isabelle slipped me a note.

_Hey, your that new girl that turned down my brother right? ;) xoxo_

I looked over at her. She had long black hair that was straight as a pin with brown eyes and had that natural beauty that I would've killed for. Does she hate me because I turned down her brother? She smiled at me. Well I guess that answers that question.

_Yeah I guess, how did you know about that? :/ xoxo_

_Everyone knows. Wanna hang out after school? Btw call me Izzy :) xoxo_

_Sure Izzy :) xoxo_

* * *

When the bell me and Izzy walk to gym. I change into black leggings, and the school gym top, then tie my hair in a ponytail. When we're both ready we go into the gym. The coach tells us to jog around the school once. I quickly get to the front since I'm pretty active. When I get back to the gym the coach looks surprised to see me.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. What on earth could he mean?

"Well the other girls normally go off and don't come back 'till the end of the lesson."

"Well I'm back now, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep running round the school."

"Okay." I shrugged. I start running round again. When it's almost the end of the lesson I go back to the changing rooms and get a shower. I get dressed then check my timetable. Art next, yes! It's my favourite lesson.

I walk over to the art block and when I get to the classroom, it's pretty empty. 'Get any seat.' Is written on the board. I go to the back next to a window, then put in my headphones and start drawing. Ironically 'Better than Revenge' by Taylor Swift comes on. The classroom slowly fills up until the only empty seat is next to me and Kaelie. I hate her guts. After everything she did to me. I hope I get my own desk, then I can spread everything out. Just as I was in the middle of planning Jace came in. He'll sit next to Kaelie, I'm pretty sure they're dating. I wouldn't be surprised after what happened.

"Jacey sit next to me, I saved you a seat." She said pulling Jace over to her desk. Thank God.

"Actually Kaelie I'm gonna sit next to Clary." What! Well that ruined my plans. Ah well. Jace walked over and I completely ignored him and continued drawing.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at my drawing.

"A drawing."

Ms Dorthea told us we has to draw a self portrait. Easy. I had just gotten the outline of my face perfect when Jace said "I don't know how to do this."

"Ah, I'm not not surprised."

"What do you honestly think of me?" He asked me. Where did that come from?

Well if I have to answer honestly. "Other than being disgusting, stupid, irritating, heartless, ignorant, arrogant, having an ego as big as Manhattan, you're actually alright. You're not as bad as people say, you are much worse. Why do you ask?" His face looked shocked and I think I saw hurt flash in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as I saw it.

"You seem to hate me and I don't know why."

"Oh I do hate you, right down to your soul. And if you really want to know, you'll have to find out at lunch." I say turning back to my drawing.

"Why at lunch?" He asked me with curiosity in his voice.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now do you want me to help you with your portrait?" I say feeling slightly guilty. Wait. I shouldn't feel guilty. He should. It's his fault this who things happened. Then I realised I'd been staring at his eyes for five minutes.

"Clary is there a reason you're staring in my eyes. Getting lost in them?" Jace said with a smirk on his face, eyes glinting with mischief.

That annoyed me more than it should've. "No actually, when I look into your eyes, I see straight through to the back of your head. Quite fascinating actually."

"Sure, whatever." He said still smirking, with a disbelieving tone.

I helped Jace with his drawing then continued on mine until the bell went. I jumped out my seat, and went to science. My seat was to Maia, who used to be my friend before I moved. We caught up a bit then went to lunch.

* * *

The cafeteria was set out in the average way. Tables in the main part with a stage at the back for announcements. You could see all the social groups. The geeks sat next to doors, probably ready to go to the library after they've finished eating, the jocks and cheerleaders in the middle and everyone else around them. Me and Maia walked over to a table in the corner. I sat next to Jordan and opposite Simon.

When I finished my lunch, I decided it was time to put my plan into action. "I'll be back in a minute." I said.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said, cryptically. As I walked up to the stage I went over my plan in my head. Some people noticed me but not enough to pay close attention. I jumped on the stage and went over to the microphone. "Hello, can I have everyone's attention?" I said. The room fell into silence and everyone stared at me.

I looked over Jace. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. "You probably don't recognise me. I went to this school two years ago but I moved. My name is Clary Fray but you probably knew me as Clarissa Morgenstern." Jace's face flashed with shock and regret. "There is still one thing I need to take care of though. On one of my last nights here Jace Wayland asked me out on a date to the cinema." Everyone looked to stare at Jave before turning their attention back to me. "I, being the stupid, said yes. I got there early to find him kissing Kaelie," Now everyone looked at Kaelie. This was priceless. "and making fun of me. I have one thing to say to you Jace. Do you know why I hate you now? I would like to dedicate this song to you."

Then the band I had hired came out. Best $100 spent in my life.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!_

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!_

_And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..._

_Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

When I finished everyone was silent until suddenly they all started cheering for me. I got off the stage and started walking back over to my table. That was awesome. I hope he feels guilty. Then Jace appeared in front of me, looking fuming. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared.


	3. The Past

**Just remembered I haven't been putting a disclaimer. I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Clary's Pov

Just act normal I said to myself. "What do you want Jace? You know why I hate you now. I need to get back to my friends now." I said going around him.

I managed to get back to the table. When I look over my shoulder back at him, he's sat at his table. Why didn't he grab my arm or pull me back? Why do I care? He's a heartless person who deserved that. So why do I feel guilty? Maybe I should go apolo- Stop! I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Clary that was amazing! No ones ever done that to Jace!" Maia said.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about. What if he does something to get back at me?"

"What's the worst he can do?" Jordan said.

"I don't know.." I looked back at his table and I see Kaelie and Aline are coming over here. He's probably got them to do his dirty work for him. "What do you want?" I said, annoyed.

"Well someone has an attitude. But I mean what do you expect from an art geek." They say loudly next to out table.

I face my table and say loudly. "Well isn't someone wearing too much fake tan today but what would you expect from a pair of skank?" I heard gasps behind me.

Suddenly I feel pasta and sauce running down my face and hair. I lstand up and look behind me. Jace.

"Oops sorry. I meant to put that in the trash." He said smirking at me. I couldn't believe he had stooped so low. Two can play this game. I grabbed someone's cold coffee, turned around and poured it on his head. His smirk left and was replaced with mine.

"Oops, not sorry. I meant to put that in the empty space in your head." I grab my bag and start to walk out when the principle comes in.

"What is going on here? You know the rules. No food fights. My office. Now!" He looked angry.

And then there's Jace who's grinning like a Cheshire Cat. That can't be good. What's he going to do to me.

We eventually get out the principles with only a detention. As we come out the bell goes. I completely missed music. I'm not really that bothered.

"What do you have next?" He asked me.

"Self defence, you?" I send up a little prayer that he doesn't have self defence aswell.

"Self defence. Let's go." Crap. That's a lot. Glad to know you care about me! Now I'm arguing with God. I shake my head. He starts walking to the locker rooms. I follow behind him.

When I'm changed I go into the gym and stand next to Simon and Jordan. As I look around the room, I'm either getting smiles or death glares. Great. Already hated on my first day.

"Right, so because of what happened with that girl last year," What girl? What happened? "You'll all be getting self defence so you don't end up like her. Can I have two volunteers to spar with sticks?" I put my hand up and so does Jace, I hope I get put with him. No one else knows but I actually did karate, self defence and gymnastics classes last summer.

"Jace and.. how about you, you're new aren't you?" He's pointing at me! Yes! I want to just grin but I must act scared. Then beat the crap out of Jace.

"Uh.. yeah, my n-names Clary Fray." I say walking up to the mats, picking up my stick and standing opposite Jace.

"Don't you worry I'll go easy on you." He must think I'm scared. I should get an award for acting. I mean I already have the same amount of oscars as Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Alright, you win when you knock your opponent on the floor go when I blow my whistle."

Mr Starkweather blows the whistle. I wait for Jace to attack first. He swings at me. I somersault over the top of him. He turns around shocked. I take the opportunity to swipe the stick under his legs. And his falls on the floor. I win! The coach blows the whistle. I look back over at everyone and they all look shocked. Haha, they weren't expecting that.

I walk back over to Simon. "You took him down in 11 seconds."

"Really?" I say surprised. "New record!"

"Ms Fray, how did you do that?" Mr Starkeather asks me.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Take Jace down. Flip over the top of his head. It truely was amazing."

"Oh well I did karate, self defence and gymnastic classes last summer." I say, looking over and smiling sweetly at Jace, who has a scowl on his face.

"Okay, well let's get back to the lesson." He showed us some basic hits and defence moves. But, when I got back to the locker room, I was faced with a angry mob of sluts.

"How could you do that to Jace? Especially after that stunt you pulled at lunch. He didn't do anything to you!" Aline said. And at that they all started yelling abuse at me. I wasn't really listening until someone said "Worthless!" That left me feeling defenceless and weak.

_Flashback_

_I ran through the house looking for a way out. But he always locks the doors before he hits us. I knew I was only delaying the inevitable. My mom and Jonathan got it worse than me though. I was always left 'till last. As I got to the kitchen, I felt a hand on my shoulder yank me back._

_"Clarissa! Why are you running from me you stupid child!" I told myself not to cry. It would only make things worse._

_Then he pushed me back until I fell on the floor and started kicking my ribs. I curled up in a ball trying to cover my body but it was pointless. After 10 minutes he eventually stopped and walked alway, only to stop and shout "You're worthless!" behind him._

_End of flashback_

That was the last time I ever saw my dad.

I had to get out of there. I felt tears coming into my eyes and just started running not caring who saw me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and blurring my vision now.

I got to my motorcycle and counted down from ten.

_One_

I closed my eyes.

_Two_

I took deep breathes.

_Three_

I wiped the tears off my face.

_Four_

I opened my eyes.

_Five_

I put my helmet on.

_Six_

I told myself that I would find my father and make him pay for what he did.

_Seven_

I told myself Kaelie didn't matter and to not let her get to me.

_Eight_

I told myself I would make Jace pay for what he did to me.

_Nine_

I turned my motorcycle on.

_Ten_

I drove away from the school.


	4. The Party: Part 1

**Sorry the chapter's short but I wanted to get the party in one chapter.**

Clary's Pov

The rest of my week was un eventful. Strangely, Jace hadn't tried to do anything to me. I would have thought he had moved on but, I knew better. On the other side of things, I had come to be good friends with Izzy. She was making me come to a back-to-school party at Sebastian's house. So that's where I am now, sat in a chair, letting Izzy do my make up. Not one of my best ideas.

Eventually she finished. "Okay, now go put this dress on." She said while putting a dress in my hand. I walk into the bathroom and put it on. It was strapless, had an inch of snake print then was a waterfall of black, higher at the front and lower at the back. I didn't look too bad. It fit me in all the right place and showed off my minimal curves.

Izzy didn't do a bad job on my make up either. No, that was an understatement. It looked amazing and I actually looked striking. I had black smoky eyes and nude lipgloss on. My hair fell down in soft curls down my back. I had a kind of black widow spider look. Beautiful but deadly.

When I come out Izzy is doing some last touches to her make up. She looks even better than I do, which isn't surprising. She has a white lace dress with long sleeves and collar. A red pendant was around her throat. Then she turned around.

"OMG Clary! You look amazing!" She said squealing.

"Not as good as you though." I said.

"Don't put yourself down. Put on those shoes." She said pointing at a pair of brown 3 inch heels. I put them on and they were pretty comfortable which was surprising.

"Okay let's go then." I said picking up a brown clutch. "How are we getting there anyway?"

"My brother's driving us."

I stopped suddenly. "Which one?" I said panic creeping into my voice.

"Alec. Calm down Clary." I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. "But Jace is coming with us. Sorry. I couldn't do anything about that." I groaned.

We walked down the stairs where Jace and Alec were waiting at the bottom.

Jace's Pov

I was stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Izzy and Clary. I still couldn't believe she was the same girl. It didn't matter anyway. She was going to pay for what she did to me on Monday.

I looked up and saw them coming down. Izzy looked good but Clary was the one that caught my attention. She look amazing. No, better than that. I completely forgot that I hated her for a second.

"Okay are we going?" Clary asked. "You have been staring at me for at least 5 minutes now."

I smirked and said "Of course, after you." Standing to the side. She looked puzzled but then started walking. We got in the car. I could hear Izzy and Clary talking in the back but I could only hear parts of their conversation. "Jace" "Weird" "Staring" I decided to turn the music up.

It became obvious where the party was because you could hear the music froma mike away. Alec parked the car and we all got out. Clary and Izzy ran in with me and Alec left behind. Then Sebastian came up to me.

"Hey man, ready to get revenge?" He said, grinning.

"Never been more ready." I said grinning back at him. Then we walked into the house.


	5. The Party: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Clary's Pov

Me and Izzy walked into Sebastian's house. Well more like mansion. Although it felt a lot smaller with all the the people crammed in. Izzy started saying something to me but, I hadn't a clue of what she was saying because of the music. I signalled I couldn't hear her so she pulled me down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. It wasn't as crowded in here and the music wasn't as loud.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"I heard that Jace was going to get back at you at this party." Izzy said.

"What! Is this all because of that stunt I pulled in the cafeteria? Do you know what he's going to do?"

"No but, I would watch your back." She said, with a concerned look on her face. "When my brother gets revenge, it's never good and always ends with the other person mentally scarred or socially destroyed. Last time so,done did what you did, he put embarrassing pictures of her all around the school. She moved schools the next week."

"That is horrible. I'm kinda feeling scared now. Thanks for telling me before! Why did we come to this party then?" I said, getting angry. How could he have done such a horrible thing?

"Because if we didn't, he would just get you back later, and it would be worse."

"Okay then. We should go back-" I started, when I felt arms wrap around my stomach. I screamed.

"Calm down Fray! It's only me." Simon said.

"God Simon. You gave me a heart attack!" I cried, hitting his arm.

"Ow! Why are you on edge anyway?"

I explained to Simon the best I could and when I finished he said "Don't worry, me Jordan and Maia will have your back."

"Thanks Simon." I said.

"Well what are we still here for. We're at a party! Let's go dance." Izzy said, pulling me and Simon out the door.

We dance for about 2 hours and nothing had happened yet.

I saw Jace and Kaelie in the corner making it was worse than that. It made me want to be sick. Then it brought back all the memories. I really couldn't be bothered to deal with that right now. Especially since Jace was planning something and I had to be on guard all the time.

I decided to go get a drink from the kitchen. Walking through the crowd, I noticed Jace and Kaelie had gone missing. Probably finishing what they had started upstairs. I pushed open the door and walked through.

I picked up a glass form on the counter and got some water from the tap. The sink was in front of a window. It looked out on a river. Everything about it was peaceful; the water flowing freely, going wherever it wanted. Kind of like life. I watched the river and all the stress flew out of me, like the river was taking it with it.

Then I heard someone come into the kitchen and it all came back. I had no idea how long I had been stood there. When I turned around, it was none other than Jace.

"Hey Clary." He said.

"What do you want?" I waited for him to say some sarcastic reply.

"Look, I'm really sorry for hurting you but, I just want to forget everything and start over."

Well I was not expecting that. I remembered what Izzy told me before about getting even

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, we both know how stubborn each of us are. Neither of us will stop until the others broken. So I thought it would be easier if I just did it now."

"I don't know."

"Please Clary. I feel really bad about what I did to you and I just want to start over. I'd take it all back of o could."

I thought about it. I could pretend to be his friend. As the saying goes, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

"Okay."

"Really?" He said, sounding hopefully.

"No, I'm joking." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh right. Hi I'm Jace Wayland, I don't believe we've met before."

"Clary Fray. Nice to meet you."

"So do you want to dance?" I really didn't want to dance with him but, he might suspect something. He held out his hand.

"Sure." I said, taking his hand. I sent a quick prayer up to God, hoping there wasn't a slow song on. He led though to the living room just as a slow song came on. Great. I swear he's out to get me.

Jace stopped and put his hands on my waist. I put my hands around his neck. I looked around the room trying to find my friends but they had all disappeared. This was starting to get fishy. Alarm bells started going off in my head. I had to get out of there.

"I'm getting tired, I think I'm gonna go home now." I said to Jace, taking my arms off his neck.

"Can't you finish the song first?"

"No. I'm really tired. Sorry. Can you take your hands off me?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Come on. Just finish the song."

"No!" I stepped back, forcing his hands off me and walked over to the door when someone put their hand on my shoulder and started to turn me around.

I grabbed the hand and flipped them over.

"Oww!" I looked at who it is and it's Sebastian. Go figure. At least I don't have to apologise. I continue going to the door. By this point everyone was watching me because of what I did to Sebastian. They all moved out my way. I opened the door, walked out and then it all fell down.


	6. The Beach

**Thank you to Starlessnight99 for the idea to this chapter. I really had no idea what to do. Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mortal Instruments. Sorry it's a it late but I went to the cinema to see The Hunger Games: Catching Fire again. I love that film.**

Green slime covered me. I looked up and saw Kaelie and Aline stood there laughing. That's it.

I stormed back into the house. Sebastian had just stood him. I punched him in the face and knocked him back onto the floor. Then I walked over to Jace, who was stood staring at me like at fish.

"Is this what you mean when you say you want to be my friend?" I yell.

"No! I swear I have no idea what happened!" He cried.

"Yeah of course I believe you. Kaelie and Aline decided to pour slime all over me of their own accord."

"Yes." He said, looking relieved.

"Oh well if this is how you treat your friends, then I guess I should do the same to you." I say, walking over to the punch bowl. I pick it up and pour it over his head. "There. Now we're even." Then I walked où the door and didn't look back.

When I got outside I realised Jace would be in the same car I came in. So I decided to walk home. Good thing I did running other wise I wasn't sure I would've made it. My house is a 6 miles away. I took off the killer heels and started walking. Eventually I got home, at 2am. Which wasn't bad seeing as I left at 1am. Luckily my parents were asleep so I they didn't notice when I got in.

I went to take a shower to try and get the slime off me. It had dried on the way back and I'd been picking it off but there was still loads left on my body, and in my hair. After about 20 minutes in the shower, I had gotten rid of most of it. I walked over to my bed, crawled in and fell asleep, straight away.

The next morning I wake to sunlight streaming in through my window. It's around midday. Memories of last night keep appearing in my mind so I decide to go running to clear my mind. I get ready then go downstairs, I grab an apple and walk out the door.

After I had been running for about an hour, I come to a beach so, I decide to take a break. Taking off my trainers and socks, I walk barefoot up to the sea. I walk along in the sea then decide to go sit on the rocks and watch the seagulls flying in the sky.

I hear someone come up next to me and sit down. When I look out the corner of my eye, I see the last person I would've assumed was there. It was Alec.

We just sit there in silence until he says, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For last night at the party I left you to walk home." I look over at him to see if he's lying but, I can only see regret in him eyes. "And for what Jace did to you. It was unacceptable."

"It wasn't your fault Alec. I wouldn't have wanted to ride in a car with Jace anyway. As for Jace, he should apologise himself. You're actually quite a nice guy Alec."

"Thanks Clary. You too." He says, smiling at me.

"No problem and thanks." I say, returning the smile. We sit there for a little while longer before heading back.


	7. Pranks

**Thank you to greygirl2358 and for the ideas for this chapter. Disclaimer: I sont own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Clary's Pov

I had a plan. Jace, Kaelie and Aline were all going to pay for what they did to me at the party. Simon, Alec and Izzy were all helping me. We'd gotten together on Sunday to plan it and now all we had to do was put it into action. We had already done some of it.

Izzy distracted the football players while Simon put up cameras in the football changing rooms and football field. Then he linked them up to his computer so we had live footage. Me and Alec picked the locks on Kaelie and Aline's lockers, and filled them with maple syrup. We also put a note in both of them saying, _'Love Alec and Clary :) xox'_

We all decided to get to school early to see Kaelie and Aline's faces when they open their lockers. It'll be priceless and sticky. I meet up with them outside the school 10 minutes early just to make sure we're there. When we're all there we go inside.

"This is gonna be so funny. Why haven't we ever thought of this before?" Said Izzy.

"I don't know but it'll be fun." Alec said, smiling, which was strange for him as he almost never smiles.

"Well we've only done one part at the moment. We still need to finish Jace's part."

"When are we doing that?" I asked.

"Well their practice is tonight so we'll have to sneak in before then." Said Simon.

"I'll do it. I've got a free period today." I volunteered.

"So have I, I'll keep watch. Come on, we'll be late." Simon said, walking away.

We walked through the corridor just in time to see Kaelie open her locker and have the syrup spill all over her. She shrieked and everyone was laughing and we started laughing with them. Then she noticed the note and turned to glare at us, probably trying to scare us. But it only made us laugh even more. When she noticed we weren't intimidated, she stormed off.

The rest of my morning went pretty quickly apart from Kaelie and Aline glaring at me in class. Eventually it was my free period. I texted Simon to see if the coast was clear. When I got a conformation text I snuck into the changing room. Jace's locker number is 10. I found it took out his jockstraps. Then I took out the powerful liniment and soaked it in it. It won't do anything at the start but it'll soon start to take effect. We'll catch it on video, and send it to everyone's phones.

I'll be sat in the bleachers so he can see me. I put the jockstraps back in then walk out, scot free. He won't know what's hit him.

There was still about an hour left so I decided to go ride my bike for a bit to clear my head. I put my helmet then start the motorcycle. It could have been because I was too busy thinking about the prank or, that I wasn't paying attention to the road, but all I remember is veering off my side of the road and heading towards the curb then it all goes black.

Jace's Pov

I came out of Chemistry. Last class of the day. Finally, I was ready for football. I started to walk down the hall and came to the changing rooms.

When I got in there Sebastian ran up to me and said "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked. Had something big happened?

"Clary's been taken to hospital!" I froze. That can't have happened to my Clary. My Clary? She isn't mine. When did that happen. So many questions went about in my head. I only know one thing. I had to go see her.

"Which one?"

"Fallen Angel's Hospital."

"I'm going to visit her. Tell coach where I am." Then I turned around and ran out to my car.

When I got to the hospital I rushed out my car and ran to the reception desk.

"Where room is Clary Fray in?"

"Floor 3, Ward 11."

"Thanks."

I ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift.

When I got in the room Simon, Izzy, Alec, Maia, Jordan and Magnus were already there.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy said, standing up and walking over to me.

"What do you think? I'm visiting Clary."

"Why? You hate her. First you break her heart, then you get two sluts to pour slime all over her and take no responsibility for it!"

"Actually I don't hate her. I asked her to be my friend at the party and she accepted that. And I honestly didn't get Kaelie and Aline to pour slime all over her." At this point Izzy's face is put shock. I walked around her and said, "Now if you'll excuse me." Then I sat down in the chair beside her bed.

Clary's Pov

When I wake up I'm in a hospital and Jace is sat asleep next to me. Wait! Jace is sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I shout, but it comes out in more of a croak. He wakes up then looks over at me.

"What do you mean? I'm visiting my friend in hospital who's had a motorcycle accident."

"I'm not your friend."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It could have something to do with you getting two certain people to pour something on me then denying you had anything to do with it." I snapped.

"I really didn't though! can we still be friends." He pleads. Wow, I didn't expect that.

"You are a certified idiot if you think we can be friends." I think I see hurt flash across his face.

"I am not a certified idiot!"

"Lack of certification hardly proves anything." I say, closing my eyes. "You can leave now."

"Okay." He say. I open my eyes to see he's still there.

"Well aren't you going?" I ask, sitting up.

"No." He said, leaning toward me.

"Why not?"

"Because as I've already told you, I'm visiting my friend in hospital who's had a motorcycle accident." We're almost breathing the same air.

"And I've told you, you aren't my friend." Now our lips are almost touching.

"Yeah, but you're still my friend." I stare at him in shock. If I leaned in a little bit further, we'd be kissing.

Then someone walks in.


	8. In Hospital

**When I had to satay in hospital my room was just like Clary's. It was quite funny. Honestly, I'm not lying here. I'm still teased about it now. Thanks for the reviews. It makes me smile every time I read one. Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Claire does.**

Clary's Pov

I pull back and look at who it is. It's Izzy. Great. She's probably gonna start screaming at me for almost kissing Jace.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked. Okay, she either didn't notice or she's ignoring it.

My head was actually screaming at me and my whole body felt like it was being crushed by a boa constrictor. Then my lungs were crying out in pain. So basically my body was acting like a toddler having a tantrum. But I wasn't gonna tell them that. "Um.. alright I guess." I lied. "What actually happened to me?"

"Don't you know? Or have you had memory loss? The doctor did say that might happen. Should I go get him? What about if you pass out while I'm gone? Jace won't be able to look after you-" She rambled on.

"Izzy. Calm down. I blacked out when it happened so I don't know. Okay? Just tell me what happened."

"Well you had a motorcycle accident."

"Yes. I have gathered that from the amount of times Jace has said that. What else?"

"You hit the curb and crashed your bike." OMG my bike. I had totally forgotten about it.

"What happened to my bike?" I asked slowly. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Iz?" I looked over at Jace and he had a similar face on. "Guys." No one was still taking to me. They just kept glancing at each other. "Will someone tell me what happened?" After a couple minutes of me waiting I lost my patience. "If no one answers me in a minute, I will start screaming."

"Okay, okay. We just didn't know how to tell you." Jace said. "When you crashed into the curb, you fell off your bike. But your bike flipped over a couple times." No don't tell me. "They couldn't put it back together so it's currently in an incinerator being burned into liquid metal." He gave me a sympathetic smile at the end.

I was shocked to say the least. "Thanks for that bit t the end. That's really made my day. Can I be left alone for a bit. I need to morn my bike." I say putting my pillow on my head so I can't see them giving me strange looks.

"Okay. We'll be in the hall." Said Izzy.

When I heard the door shut I took the pillow off my head and looked about the room. It was quite small with a bathroom in the bottom right corner. My bed had white bars on either side and a blue cover. There was a chair next to my bed on the right hand side and a table on the other. Wooden drawers were in the top left corner and a pull out bed was in the top right corner. But the best part were the Dora the Explorer stickers on the wall. I just so happened to have one of Dora opposite my bed smiling a cocky smile at me, like she's saying _'Oh my life is sooo perfect and yours isn't.'_ Stupid person. Great. Now I'm insulting a cartoon character. That crash must have really messed with my head.

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and revealed Simon. "Hey Simon."

"Hey Clary. How're you feeling?"

"Good." And I actually meant it this time. "When am I allowed to get out of this place?"

"That is actually what I came to tell you. The doctor's gonna come do some tests then you can go."

"Okay." I said.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, did the tests, then said I was free to go. Izzy and everyone else had already left so Simon drove me home. We got in the car and it turned the radio. My favourite song came on. Perfect. It was Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. I sang along.

_I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end_

I picked up Simons pen and started using it as a microphone.

_Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

Simon was laughing at me now.

_You cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

_My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broken  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna?_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

Simon had joined in singing with me now.

_'Cause I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broken  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna?_

I was full out belting to the song at this point but I didn't care.

_I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet, yeah_

_Yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

I did some air guitar.

_I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we started at the end_

When it finished we burst out laughing. This was probably one of my favourite things to do with Simon because he wouldn't care what I did. When I got home I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep straight away into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Strange Dream

**I'm reading a really good book at the moment. It's called Delirium. Have any of you read it or heard of it? It's set in a dystopian future where they have classified love as a disease. You should read it if you haven't. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Clary's Pov

_I was walking through the forest all by myself. It was twilight and darkening. It'll be dark soon. I don't know how I got here but, the only thought on my mind is to get back home. The air is thick and I have trouble breathing. I look about me to decide which way I should head. It's useless though. Everywhere looks the same. Trees, trees, trees._

_Then a figure appeared in front of me and started walking towards me. I think about asking for directions but something stops me. They don't look very friendly. I back up which only results with them walking faster. My fight or flight instincts kick in. I know I can beat up most people but, I something about him makes me think I will lose this fight. So I turn around and start to run. I can hear them running after me, and they are catching up quickly._

_Suddenly, they jump on me and knock me over. I land on my hand and feel a shooting pain going up my arm and I think I've broken it. But the adrenaline running through me keeps most of the pain away so I try my best to ignore it. I have to get out of here. I look over my shoulder to see who it is. All I see are black, soulless eyes and white hair. They look familiar but I can't put a name to whoever it is._

Then I wake up, gasping for breath. My hand is trapped down the side of my bed. That must have been what caused it to hurt. I manoeuvre it out then I look over at the clock. 5:48am. I might as well stay awake, it's not like I'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon. While taking some deep breaths, I push myself off my bed, lean down and grab my sketchbook and a pencil. Then I start to draw the person from my dream.

I almost have it right when I look back at my clock. 7:21am. I'm gonna be late for school. No time for a shower, so I put my hair up in a messy bun then, as quickly as I can, I get dressed in black leggings and an oversized t-shirt. Well actually it's normal sized for people my age but, I'm challenged vertically and small. I put my black, leather jacket on and my black, knee high boots. Hastily, I apply my makeup then run to the kitchen, grab a granola bar and run out to my bike, eating on the way.

I get to school and make it to my first lesson just as the bell goes. I look over to my seat and there, in the seat next to it, he was, smiling smugly at me. Great. I have to sit next to him. Jace Wayland. I get butterflies looking at him. That's never happened before. I all over to my seat and slump down.

"Well that wasn't very graceful." He remarked.

"Well I wasn't trying to impress you." I snapped at him, giving him a glare.

"Someone's feisty this morning." He said, smirking. I just want to wipe that right off his face by kissing him. Wait what? What is happening to me this morning. Just push that to the back of your mind Clary. Remember what he did to you. He broke your heart.

"Whatever." I said, while putting my headphones in, to block his voice out. I started to doodle on a piece of paper. It was Jace in all his golden glory. Literally. Because he is actually golden, with golden blonde hair, a natural golden tan and eyes that shone like liquid gold. Yes I do realise how many times I said golden there.

I noticed him talking to me so I took my headphones out.

"What?"

"I said, I guess you're my partner then? Seriously Clary, do you not listen isn class?"

"Why would I be your partner?" I ask. "And he's I do actually, just not today."

"Because me and you are the only ones left without partners and we have to do a project on the book we're reading." I look around and what he's says is true.

"Well let's get this over with. I'll come over to your house after school okay?"

"Sure, give me your phone."

"Why?"

"You need my number."

"Oh right." I say, giving him my phone and he gave his to me. I put my number in then pass it back to him. Then the bell rang. I jumped out my seat quickly and ran to my next lesson.


End file.
